Olympic Mutt Ch.4
Chapter 4: Dudley's Recovery/ Off to the Olympics! Dudley who injured his ankle the other night stayed at the hospital. Kitty stayed with him all night. She picked up the phone to call The Chief that they're going to take the day off. Kitty: Hello Cheif! Me and Dudley are going to take the day off.....Is that okay? The Chief: Go ahead! Oh! And Agent Puppy's event in the Olympics is wreastleing! So you have one week to get ready! We were also have permission to enter Agent Puppy in the United States Olympic team. We also have intel that Snaptrap IS going to attack the games! Keep your eyes out for D.O.O.M.! Kitty: On it! Oh and we sent in the $1000 to pay off Dudley's destruction of T.U.F.F. HQ. So bye now. The Chief: Bye and Good luck! You should have tickets to the airport in a couple days! (hangs-up) Kitty then turned her attention to Dudley. Kitty: How are you feeling? Dudley: I feel great! Never ran so fast! Kitty: Thats nice..... At the end of the day the medics decided that Dudley is well enough to get up and walk. Dudley did so, with reletive ease to. Kitty told Dudley about "Mission: Olympic Mutt", they were both in the T.U.F.F. Moblie outside the hospital. Kitty: Okay Dudley, You will be in wreastleing in the Olympics......You think you can handle it? Dudley: Of course I can! Kitty: And Snaptrap is going to attack the Olympics! Don't forget that! Dudley: I forgot about Snaptrap! Don't worry I'll stop that feind! Winning dosen't matter! Stopping Snaptrap matters! ( He was focused and alert) Kitty: Right! .......but that dosen't mean you can't try your best! Dudley: Ohhh.....Kitty do you think I can win a medal? (Now he was a little curious) Kitty: Of course (She gave Dudley a warm smile)........Now lets take you back home your mom is probably worried. (Kitty drove off and left Dudley a his home) The next day Dudley was being trained under Kitty's supervision. ("You are the best around" montage) Dudley is tackleing down heavy sandbags. He stuggles with one. A group of body-builder laugh at his failure. Then he decides to give up.....But Kitty gave him a pep talk. Dudley want back and totally owned the sandbag! And tossed one at the body builders! Dudley hugged Kitty afterwards. The next day...... ("We are the Champions" montage) Dudley his practicing wreastleing with a couple High-Schoolers. Kitty cheering Dudley on. Dudley beat all of them now he had to face the State Champ! Dudley was already tired. He managed to find extra motivation and strength in him and pinned the State Champ! Dudley and all the volunteers congradulate each other. He walks up to Kitty and lifted her up! ("Eye of the Tiger" montage) On the next day Kitty managed to get a one time Olympic medalist in Wreastleing to face Dudley! All the High-School wreastlers went to support him. It started off with Dudley having the upper-hand, then he started to get cocky...... he ended up losing. Quite easily to. But the medalist gave Dudley some words of wisdom. And he asked for another round! They started and this time Dudley won ......but just barely. Each congradulated each other. Kitty this time hugged Dudley. The last couple days Dudley was just exercising and Kitty was really hyped up ........she actually thought Dudley was gonna win gold! They were finally at the airport waiting to aboard. Kitty: This is it........ Dudley was nervous and trembling: Kitty .....I'm scared...... Kitty:Awwwwww...... Don't be scared........You'll do great! Dudley aboarded the plane along with Kitty. But before they left. Kitty called The Cheif via wristcom Kitty: Ok Chief we are on the plane now...... The Chief: Right on schedule! Good Luck! Dudley was still nervous. Kitty noticed this, she laid her hand on Dudley's and smiles. Kitty: No matter what happens your my champion...... (Dudley felt better and looked into Kitty's brillilent green eyes, Kitty looked back into Dudley's deep blue eyes) The plane soared into the sunset........ End of Chapter.........Please comment! Next Chapter >> Category:Fan fiction